I Am Nothing
by luis.miguelsilveira.1
Summary: How much does it take for one to break? When you're nothing, you have no fear...but how far do you have to to go to become nothing? To be empty? Rated M so I can have some room to move (and not because of smut).


Chapter 1- I am no one…I am nothing…

"HICCUP! What are you doing out here? What is he doing out?" Stoick looked around and then at his son, scowling. "Get back inside!" He shoves Hiccup away towards the forge

'_It's always like this…he never cared about me. All he does is shove me out of his way. He never was really my father…even Gobber has been a better father than him.'_ Hiccup looked down sadly as he slowly made his way to the forge. He had no real reason to stay in that village other than the reason that he was necessary for something. "Everyone thinks Gobber made their weapons…as if he could do anything properly while missing a hand…if they knew, I'm sure they would throw their weapons to the sea just so they couldn't say a Hiccup made them…" He continued rambling as he reached the forge, grabbing his leather apron.

"Ay, lad. You ok?" Gobber put a hand on his shoulder, knowing exactly what made his apprentice ramble on like that. "Stoick again?" He sighed. He would need to have a little conversation with his best friend, and soon. He was the only one who knew how much Hiccup suffered at the hands of his peers, and his sorrow to the lack of love from his father. Hiccup looked up and wiped a lone tear. "I'm fine, Gobber. Thanks for understanding…"

But one can only bend so far before breaking…

He was in the cove, curled under the Night Fury's wing, crying like a lost child and clutching his chest. His father's words kept replaying in his head. "_All these years as the worst Viking Berk has ever seen…Thor all mighty! It was tough; I almost gave up on you…" _His mind had shut him out after that. He knew his father didn't care for him, but to actually hear his father had despised him like that…it hurt too much, so he ran away. Away to the only friend he had. The Night Fury known as Toothless. Yes, Hiccup had indeed shot down a Night Fury. And it was almost ironic, to think his dragon-hating father was even worse than a dragon.

Eventually, the purring of his dragon and the constant comforting nudges, he smiled and hugged him. "Hey bud…no one appreciates me here anyway…let's run away from here?" The black dragon cooed, agreeing. He knew of his rider's heartbreak. He always told him about how no one loved him, how once he had tried to end his life. He knew it all, and he was not pleased. He looked at his rider, getting up and ready to leave. "Not now, bud. I have to gather my stuff to take with me. Plus, I have to leave a note for Gobber. I can't just leave him like that. He's been like a father to me for the last 10 years...so, we leave in 3 days, I promise."

Eventually he fell asleep under the wings of his friend. Waking up startled the next morning. "Oh no…I haven't gone home…my father will kill me, if he knows I'm not at home!" He ran as fast as his thin legs could take him, but it was not enough. His father was already waiting for him, and man, was he angry…

"Hiccup…where were you?" No greetings, no hugs, nothing. Just a cold shoulder and an even colder scowl. "Dad…I can explain…" "WHERE WERE YOU? The forge empty, the house an absolute mess, your room even worse…where the Hel were you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?" That was not good… "I was at the forest, alright? I had lost something and I went to search for it before you would notice I wasn't here. I didn't want you to worry about me." _Not that you ever do… _"The forest? Have you gone insane?! What if there was a dragon out there? You could have been eaten!" "Don't pretend you care…" He accidentally mumbled, starting to ramble as he was running out of patience…and willpower.

"What?" Stoick was shocked to hear that. Hiccup immediately composed himself, but something told him to continue. "You heard well. Don't pretend to care about me. I know you don't. Ever since mom died, you never listen to me, you don't even spare a glance at me, you keep pushing me out of your way…you never notice anything." He pulled the collar of his shirt down, showing a bruise in his chest I the form of a fist, where Snoutlout had punched him, and another on his shoulder, where his father had dragged him to the house forcefully. "You don't care if I'm hurt or happy, you never believe in me…." He composed his clothes again. "So don't pretend to care about me." He left upstairs, leaving his father petrified at the bottom of the stairs; locking his door. He knew what was coming, so a small basket was filled with clothes, boots, a few charcoal pencils and a couple of his notebooks.

"HICCUP!" His father's voice sounded through the air like a horn as he ran to the forge. The boy in question ripped his drawings from the walls of his room in the forge. He wouldn't leave them his dragon-killing machine designs. After successfully burning them in the fire of the forge, he left a note for Gobber and ran out. He could hear his father screaming orders to find him, but they never would. One of the things that 10 years of terror and bullying taught him was how to stay hidden and go unnoticed. Hiccup slipped through the crowd, running towards the cove at Raven Point.

"Toothless, get ready, we're leaving." The dragon noticed his urgency and let him climb on his back, strapping the basket to the saddle. Soon, they were in the air overflying Berk. But they didn't go unnoticed for long. "Hiccup?!" His father had seen him on the dragon. That was definitely not good… "Kill the traitor! Shoot him down from that beast!"

That was the final straw.

Soon, they were diving on them, wrecking Berk apart. Hiccup laughed maniacally as he killed and destroyed mercilessly. Toothless was grinning. He loved a good bout of destruction, and he was taking revenge for his best friend.

As the sun set on a smoking Berk, the survivors watched a dragon fly away, carrying demon boy on his back…


End file.
